legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow
THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS... BUT THE FIRE SHALL BURN THEM AWAY. SLEEPY HOLLOW, YOU ARE WITNESSING A PATH TO DESTRUCTION. FORMERLY TWELVE, AND NOW THERE WILL BE THIRTEEN, SINCE ONE OF THEM ONCE DID NOT BELONG TO THEM AT ALL... BUT HE SUCCESSFULLY INTERFERED. WELL, SADLY NO ONE KNOW WHO HE IS... OR "WHAT" HE IS, BUT HE IS COMING. In construction .]] Opening Theme Previous Seasons: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc (ongoing) & LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc ''Parts of Sheriff August Corbin's recording files 'MARKED: TOP SECRET' *Corbin: (recording) There were 100 witches who were put to death in Sleepy Hollow between 1712 and 1816. Town records suggest members of two different covens intergrated into the populace and changed their names to stay hidden. Others spread out across the East Coast. Two covens representing good and evil. I found hundreds of unsolved cases just seem to have ignored. Murders, disappearance, and it's not just here. The case track back through Boston, D.C., Manhattan. I know they're all connected. I just... I don't know how.'' Coming This Halloween... ...After an Assasination... In a night in Vatican City, 2036, Pope Matthai Reese was standing in a hall along. A hooded and shadowy figure sneaked in and walked to pope and stood behind him. *''Unknown Person:'' Your Holiness? *''Pope Matthai Reese:'' What... All of a sudden, the Pope was hit by a stick at the head and fainted. He collapsed on the ground. The mysterious figure, who had succeded in attacking the pope, threw the stick in his hand and sneaked towards a large box. He opened it 3 seconds later. Inside, there was a large black book. The man deviously smiled and took the book. Before going away, the figure threw a wallet on the ground and escaped, just as several chruch members broke in as they heard the attack. The figure promptly jumped out of the window and swings himself onto the roof, escaped. Next day, in Tenguu City, Japan, three agents of Roman Catholic Church had surrounded La Folia Rihavein who stared at them quietly... *''Church member:'' Ms. Rihavein, we suspect that you committed the assasination against the Pope and you are under arrest. You are coming with us to Vatican. We found your wallet and... your ID card. Do you have any final words before you go with us? *(paused) *''La Folia:'' I... was... FRAMED! La Folia swang her arm and unleashed bright lights, alarming the priests. They started to fight, but suddenly a bright red light shined above them and interfered, stopping the conflict. The person soon revealed herself to be Katarina Couteau. *''Katarina:'' Will you knock it off? Who are they, La Folia? What happened? In Vatican, sitting in his chair, a red haired man grinned as he seized the chance to plunge Roman Church into World War III and so he immediately phoned someone else. *''Fiamma of the Right:'' Call God's Right Seat for a meeting. Looks like we are in trouble. *''???: Yes, sir.'' A Legends of Multi-Universe Crossover... A Tempest Shall Come In the HQ of KnightWalker Family, Eckidina was drinking coffee while looking at her newspaper, reporting the failed assasination against the Pope. She was smiling darkly while reading it, but her face soon changed when she read that La Folia was released and was not taken to Vatican. *''Eckidina: LA FOLIA GOES FREE?! HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE!? ARGH!'' In frustration, Eckidina threw the newspaper on the ground, but then she had noticed a hooded stranger standing in front of her, with Misogi Kumagawa beside him. She was utterly surprised by this unannounced guest. *''Eckidina: Who is this?'' *''Misogi:'' He is just someone who wanted to see you, Eckidina. I tried to stop him but he insisted for a talk. (walked back) Go, and I won't be a third wheel. *''Eckidina:'' Uh... *''Unknown Person:'' Lady Eckidina, the most gracious one, please calm down. I am not here for any fight... just a deal; a deal that can make you rise to power. *''Eckidina:'' How did you know me? Why I had to make a deal with you like this? I had a deal with a winged elf once, but I broke it, willingly. You don't want me to broke it right? Because... I would glad to do it! Once upon a time, there was three brothers, the eldest named A Rouge, the second named A Knife and the youngest named Trouble. One day, the little brother went missing, and his two older brothers go looking for him village by village, but no one would like to help merely because the oldest brother said something. *''Unknown Person:'' What did the oldest brother said? *''Eckidina:'' He simply said... "I am A Rouge. Here, I take A Knife and I am looking for Trouble." *''Misogi:'' (amused) Oh... (giggling) *''Unknown Person:'' (not amused) Get lost. You're not funny. You mean I am a rouge with a knife who are looking for troubles? Look at my eyes and you will know I am not a rouge, and I have no knife, and I AM NOT LOOKING FOR TROUBLE! If there is any trouble, well, you... will be in it. *''Eckidina:'' Oh, you are a kind of tough cookie. *''Unknown Person: Seriously, I am tough... but I am not a cookie.'' *''Eckidina:'' Okay, then what do you want? *''Unknown Person:'' Hmm... Interesting. You are my type of good companion. The fearless attitude of this unknown figure had made Eckidina surrendered, and the person was satisfied about this. *''Unknown Person:'' I am here to present you a gift... A gift for you to defeat your enemy - Katarina Couteau. It is in this bag... and I will show it to you. *''Eckidina:'' Now, finally, when you show me that thing... Will you tell me your name? Who are you? The unknown figure smiled as he opened his bag, revealing a large magic book. Eckidina had noticed that the person had '''six' fingers on each of his hands - twelve fingers in all.'' *''Unknown Person:'' My name is not important, but this is. Behold... The Grand Grimoire. CIS Productions Presents... The Darkness Shall Reigns Case file 632 *''Corbin: (recording) Case file 632, Abigail and Jennifer Mills, sisters who describe seeing a demon-like figure linked to four white trees that appeared out of nowhere. This correlates with a local farmer in 1882 who claimed to see the same thing in the exact same location. He believed the trees were symbols representing the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and that the demon was sent here to raise them. I don't know what to believe. I want to tell Abbie what I found. I just- I just don't know how. I look around this town, I don't know who to trust anymore. Closer I get to this, the closer I feel something is getting to me...'' By Officer Candy Apple... Time shall be Twisted Preparing themselves to fight, Katarina, La Folia, Mana Takamiya and Asuha stared menacing to Eckidina, and the latter hid something behind her, grinning. *''Eckidina:'' Finally, we meet again. Do you miss me? *''Katarina: Surrender now! We know you are behind Aki Honda!'' *''Eckidina:'' Well, Aki is just a pawn, and I am glad that you wiped her existence, Katarina... Now, it is my show! *''La Folia: You must be the assassin in Vatican! You framed me! Now, you will die!'' *''Eckidina:'' I stayed in Tenguu City all along after you stopped my plan... for a while. I did not went to Vatican, and Misogi can prove this... Misogi? *''Misogi:'' Well, she didn't. *''Mana: No matter whether you assasinated the pope, you deserved to die... today!'' *''Eckidina: I don't think so. Behold... the Grand Grimoire!!!'' Then, with a twisted smile, Eckidina revealed the Grand Grimoire behind her and casted a spell written in an old language. A portal appeared and Katarina was sucked into the portal. La Folia and others tried to pull Katarina out but they were sucked in as well. They went into a time tunnel and suddenly seperated. In the time tunnel, Katarina had saw every sad events and things from the past she hated to see: the smiling face of Aki Honda, the war that made Earth a living hell, and finally the death of Eugen Katsuragi. Suddenly, Katarina saw something she had not seen before: a barren forest. In the forest, she saw four riders coming, riding in their horses with different colors and holding different weapons. Confusingly, one of them had no head. All of a sudden, Katarina had awakened and later realized herself in a woods, similiar to the woods she saw in the time tunnels. She stood up and felt strange and lonely. She looked around looking for her friends. *''Katarina: La Folia? Mana? Asuna? Where are you guys?'' Katairina wandered near a garbage can and suddenly, she saw herself in a broken mirror. Her appearance is now changed and matured into a older woman, 10 years older than she was in her time. Her hair turned darker in color. *''Katarina: No! What happened to me? What is this place?'' In cofusion, Katarina looked around and saw a sign by the road. She read it carefully. *''Katarina: The town of Sleepy Hollow...'' *''???: Are you hurt?'' Katarina turned back and saw an elderly priest was standing 3 meters away, looking at her calmly. *''???:'' I just walked by, young girl. My name is Knapp. Reverend Alfred Knapp. Happy New Year. Can I help you, poor soul? *''Katarina: New Year? What year is it?'' *''Knapp: The year is 2013.'' By Prime ShockWaveTX... Death is Coming Days ago before Katarina arrived in Sleepy Hollow, on the 2012 Christmas, while everyone was relived that the so-called End of Days did not occured on December 21st, only one man was still concerned that it will come one day. Standing in front of a camera, Sheriff August Corbin is recording a video tape. *''Corbin: (recording) No Merry Christmas today. What you're about to see is a 19-year-old woman who attempted to break into my cabin. I subdued her. She's not herself. I've known this woman for a couple of years. While she's troubled, this is... this is something different. I believe she's possessed. The demon comes and goes, but it definitely has taken her over. It's becoming violent. Now, I'm gonna try to free her. I'm recording what'll follow because... frankly I'm not sure if I'm gonna survive. '' Corbin turned the camera and revealed Jenny being tied on a chair, with her eyes in a cold and vacant look. A demon was now possessing her. It was '''Ancitif', a minion of Moloch. Corvin calmly left the camera and sat in front of a possessed Jenny.'' *''Ancitif:'' This vessel was chosen. She has been marked. *''Corbin:'' Why? Who are you? Name yourself. *''Ancitif:'' You are worthless. *''Corbin:'' Stay away. (showed his crucifix to the demon and making it disturbed for a while before turning back at him) *''Ancitif:'' You think that would protect you? That trinket? Your faith? Hmm... Corbin then started exorcism while the demon was speaking something barely understandable, in order to resist Corbin. *''Corbin:'' (reciting spells) "Truly I tell you, if you have faith the size of a mustard seed, you will say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there.' The mountain will move, and nothing will be impossible to you." *''Ancitif:'' (finishing his babble) The War will come, and you will be among its first casualities. You will die, August Corbin... at the hands of the Horseman of Death... and I will kill the sister. Must die. I will kill her. I will kill Abbie. All of a sudden, the demon jumped with the chair and bounced to Corbin, attempted to attack him... By DestroyerSubjugator90... Swords are Ready Sister Mary Eunice was wandering in a barren forest with dead trees surrounding her. Suddenly, a red-haired woman, dressed in black robes, had appeared in front of her. *''???: Sister Mary Eunice?'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' Who are you? *''???:'' I'm Katrina Crane, and I have trapped inside this place for two centuries. *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' What can I do for you? Is this a dream? *''Katrina Crane:'' Perhaps it is unbelievable, but here's the thing I need to tell you. Katrina started to share her story to Sister Mary Eunice and the nun listened carefully while taking notes with a pen and notebook which come out of nowhere. Minutes later, she was finished. *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' You mean your husband is the first Witness and will return back to death. Is that correct? *''Katrina:'' Indeed it is. *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' Well, you said the Horseman of Death's head was chopped by Ichabod, your husband. Where is it now? *''Katrina: It was hidden somewhere secret by one of our coven members.'' Flashes back to the place where Ichabod died. Katrina was mourning her husband beside his corpse, when Reverend Knapp appeared beside her and comforted her. *''Knapp:'' (in flashback) We don't have much time. I will hide the skull in a place no one will ever know. In the woods, Sister Mary Eunice and Katrina continued their talks. *''Sister Mary Eunice: Coven? Who are you people?'' *''Katrina:'' We are part of an ancient order sworn to fight the darkness that hides in Sleepy Hollow. When Ichabod wounded the Horseman, their bloodlines merged. They became linked, bound together by blood. The only way to stop him was to cast a spell on them both. Then we entombed the Horseman's body deep below the river. We buried Ichabod in a cave to protect him. I have somehow foreseen a future scene. Though I am not here to awaken Ichabod... the Horseman shall be summoned back to life by someone else, and therefore Ichabod will be returned as well. It cannot be changed, but you can protect the Second Witness secrectly till she and Ichabod met each other. You must find someone. He is the only one that will help her, the only one that can keep the second Witness safeguared until Ichabod returned. *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' Tell me his name. *''Katrina: August Corbin.'' By NightMareMistress8000... No Time for Merriments '' Siting on the ground with Jenny lying on his lap, Corbin sighed in relief. He already made a circle of salt around the demon, causing it unable to reach him. Ancitif was forced to retreat. The demon was driven away, but Jenny was in a state of comatose.'' Corbin was worried about her when suddenly, a nun had appeared behind Corbin, holding a Santa's coat. *''Sister Mary Eunice: Merry Christmas, Sheriff Corbin. Here is my... what happened?'' *''Corbin:'' Who are you? *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' I am Sister Mary Eunice. I am here asking you a favor. Did you heard about the legends... of Two Witnesses, Sheriff? *''Corbin: What do you know about them?'' *''Sister Mary Eunice: What do you want to know?'' *''Corbin: I want to know EVERYTHING.'' *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' All right. I will tell you after I hang this coat on the door. I hope you are satisfied with my present... but that's for another time. About the First Witness... do you know his name? By DarkFallen... All will be Judged Katarina and Knapp went to Corbin's cabin and went in. Katarina was surprised to see La Folia and other friends sitting near a Christmas tree. *''All: Happy New Year, Katarina! (suddenly stopped as they saw Katarina's altered looks)'' *''Katarina: La Folia! I'm... glad to see you guys here!'' *''La Folia:'' Are you... Katarina? *''Katarina:'' Yes, I am, in this coat. *''Mana: We mean... are you Katarina... or the ghost of Katarina?'' *''Katarina:'' I am not a ghost! Why are you here? *''Ashua:'' Why are YOU here? *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' (appears in a mirror) You are here due to destiny. I had managed to know some about how you came here, warriors from another world. Katarina, you think that your enemy named Eckidina KnightWalker had sent you back in time, aren't you? She were, but she was not acting along. A mysterious man gave her a book - a magic book written by the English occultist, John Dee. *''Katarina:'' Who gave her the book? *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' I'm uncertain, but there is one thing for sure: He is the real assasin who committed the murder of the future Vatican. (to La Folia) La Folia, he stole your wallet and ID card. HE framed you. *''La Folia: Oh, my God...'' By Jester of Chaos... Demons will Rise A beautiful and young woman, with blond hair and dressed in a vermiliion dress, was struggling in the water and screamed in terror. In fact, it was not an accident. A green and scaley creature was behind the yong woman and attempted to drown her. She screamed and struggled in sheer terror, but her efforts was utterly futile. *''Woman: AH! AHHHHH! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY SORIORTY! AGGRRRHHHHHHHHHH!'' Those words had become her last words and then she was drowned. The monster grabbed her head and plunged it into the water. This occured near Italy, 2036, just two days after the assasinatin attempt against Roman Catholic Church. In following days, thirteen women were drowned, and the Italian press had not know who or what had drowned them. Roman Catholic Church had take secret actions. Eckidina hummed a song while reading newspapers. She was now acknowleged of this serial drowning. Suddenly, the door opened and the Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure appeared again, this time he was wet from top to bottom. Eckidina was unpleased but she dared not speak ill to him. *''Eckidina:'' What happened? *''Unknown Person:'' It was... um, raining outside and I forgot to take my umbrella. Well, how was the Traveller's Spell? Had it worked? *''Eckidina:'' Yeah, I worked it well. I am interested if I'' can use this spell to hunt down Katarina down. *Unknown Person:'' As long as you master it, you can. However, if you can't... I will cut off your reward. Remember, our deal is not over, not its final step. I will destroy Katarina Coteau for you. Not just kill her. Destroy her... both body and soul. Have a nice try on your trip. It is a free one. I will change this wet cloth and please wait for a while. *''Eckidina:'' Oh, OK. (the figure left) Wait a mitute, did it rain today? Oh, whatever. Maybe it rained. By TheVileShadowMan... Horror Cometh Flashes back to a month before Jenny being released from Tarrytown. After a recording, Corbin had managed to hid a large map somewhere in his cabin. Days later, a notorious terrorist, Atticus Nevins, who is a treacherous military general and former friend of Corbin, had returned in front of Corbin for the same ancient artifact that Ichabod managed to hid during the Boston Tea Party. Under Moloch's order, Nevins shall do anything to kidnap Abbie. He found Corbin and demanded for the artifact. *''Atticus Nevins: Well, we meet again, Corbin... It is been a long time since we met last time. Thirty years, I believe. We haven't been talking to each other for thirty years.'' *''Corbin: I have nothing to speak with you, Nevins. Stay out of this.'' They talked for a while but Nevins did not recieve what he wanted. Dismayed, Nevins simply ordered his man to knock Corbin unconscious and dragged him away. Meanwhile, in Corbin's house (where Abbie lived), Katarina had a bad dream. She dreamed herself to standing in front of a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile. Somehow, it formed a question mark on the left and a number 6 on the right, making it a "?6"symbol. Suddenly, before Katarina could react, a greenish and monstrous hand came out clutched the knife, scaring Katarina. She looked back and saw a figure dressed in a black rubber suit from top to bottom. It was the '''Rubber Man'. It began to attack her as she froze with fear...'' With a scream, Katarina woke up from her nightmare, finding herself still alive and well. By DarkMattX259... Pain is Near Later, Sister Mary Eunice was standing in front of Katarina and her friends, with a stoic look in her eyes. Holding her spear, Katarina had armed to the teeth and raise was ready to fight. She was now getting used to her new look. *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' We must rescue Corbin in time, otherwise the Second Witness shall be in danger. The situation is critical. Abbie is unaware about all of this, but one day she will know. Katarina, please, I need your power to fight against Atticus Nevis, the man who had committed this crime with such violence. *''Katarina:'' In this world I do not know... you will be my guide, Sister... won't you? *''Sister Mary Eunice:'' If my Red-Haired-Demon demand, yes, I will. *''Katarina:'' What do you think, La Folia? Will you stay with me till the final minute? *''La Folia:'' If our best friend demand, yes, we will. *''Katarina: Good, now here is our mission: RESCUE SHERIFF CORBIN! Target: ATTICUS NEVINS!'' *''All: (war cry) ARRRGH!!!'' By Meta Alpha Kronos... Despair is Nigh ??? By DiabloVil... Only They can Stop This Sitting on a chair, Eckidina smiled deviously while looking at Katarina & Mana surronded by monsters and zombies onscreen. The year is still 2013. Katarina glared at the monsters with no fear. Eckidina talked to Katarina through a microphone. *''Eckidina: You have ten minutes left. Answer my question correctly and you will be release. Otherwise, these monsters shall rip you apart and there is no way to resist! Are you ready to play?'' *''Katarina:'' (holding her sword) My friends will coming to save me within ten minutes, and there will be no way for you escape. I am ready. *''Eckidina: Good, now question one: Who was assasinated by the hooded man and where he was assiasinated? I mean the case which La Folia had briefly took the fall. '' *''Katarina:'' It was Pope Matthai Reese, assasinated in Vatican but survived. *''Eckidina: CORRECT! Now, next question: The pope was assasinated by someone, but... WHAT WAS THE NAME OF THE REAL ASSASIN?'' This time, Katarina and Mana were confused. Meanwhile, in front of Corbin's cabin, a rescue operation was activated. Sister Mary Eunice and La Folia helped Corbin to gather several teams of divine spirits in an attempt to rescue Katarina and other captives held by the Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure and Eckidina.'' In a rightgeous rage, La Folia stood in front of the holy spirits and swang her right arm to give out orders. *La Folia: Right, go get our guys!' ''The holy spirits all gathered and raced against the time towards Eckidina's secret lab in Sleepy Hollow. *''Corbin: It is our last stand...'' A Prelude to the War between Good and Evil Crossover of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & LOTM: Sword of Kings The Corbin Files Coming this Halloween! Eckidina was walking with Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure in a parlor. *''Unknown Person: Very nice, Eckidina. You had mastered the Traveller's Spell and travelled back in time yourself. You are truly a genius of some sort.'' *''Eckidina:'' Thanks. Now, with Katarina captured, we are done with our deal. Will you tell me your name finally? *''Unknown Person:'' Well, I can, but if that so, I am going to do a lobotomy on you, miss. *''Eckidina:'' Yes, ha-ha, all right. Ending ??? *''???:'' I am the queen of every hive. I am the fire on every hill. I am the shield over every head. I am the spear of battle. Who but I am both the tree and the lightning that strikes it. This place, Sleepy Hollow, does feels like home. However, I felt something strange across the time. Some devious figure from future is intefering the whole thing and tried to twist the order. That worried me. Now, I am in this place for hundreds of years waiting for the time to share you people just one belief. Like you people, I believe in something, too. I believe... *''*Paused*'' *''Pandora: I believe, THE ETERNAL REST IS FOR UNIMPORTANT MAN. That's all.'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Transcripts Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sword of Kings Storyline Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DiabloVil Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files